Sasuke x OC Ch 1 Encounters
by Natsu Dragneel24
Summary: Katsuko is an Uchiha who witnessed her parents death and had gotten attacked herself. By the time the Leaf found her she had lost to much blood to stay conscious, when she awoke her memories were erased and no knowledge of her sharingan but did know she was from a clan, her parents, and her name. (this is my first fic sorry for any errors!) do not own naruto characters but katsuko
1. Chapter 1

"I found someone. I think she's still alive! Hurry, rush her to the Leaf hospital before were too late, and tell the hokage!"  
One of the ninja lifted her frail blood drenched body into his arms and nodded before departing only to arrive at the hospital minutes later running her inside. He quickly explained the situation before the medical ninja took her to the examination room to help heal the vital wounds.

*****  
"The medics finished their examination sir. They said she was in bad condition but will return back to normal in a matter of time, she's in a hospital room resting as we speak."

"Well done, you are to return to your duties at once, she just needs to rest."  
the ninja nodded before departing once again to search for any more survivors the hokage walked to the girl's room pausing looking at the door _"why were just two children left alive?"_ he wondered silently.

The next morning the hokage had summoned some of the students who were starting the ninja academy. Hoping one of them would know , Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, and Shikimaru were all standing in the young girl's room.''You summoned us old man?" Naruto asked

"I did. This girl was found alive in a destroyed Uchiha village she seemed to be the only survivor other than Sasuke who as you know was unharmed. I called you all here to see if you know who she is, or if you have seen her before."  
The young ninja exchanged glances and shook their heads.  
"Haven't seen her before sir, but her scent is a little familiar" Kiba stated.  
"Well she does kind of look familiar but can't say I know her" said Sakura.

Everyone muttered amongst themselves in agreement.

"Hmm Well since it seems no one _knows_ who she is..." started the hokage but was cut off by the awakened girl.

"W-where am I? Why are you here?"

Everyone turned toward her, "You are in the Leaf Village young lady."

"How did I get to the hospital... where are my parents?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but your village was attacked. Your parents and everyone you know, are dead you were the only other survivor.

She looked in shock "they're dead?" she looked up at the hokage tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why can't I remember it? When did this happen?"

"You mean you can't remember your mom or dad?" Sakura interrupted the girl shook her head.  
"All I remember is that I'm Katsuko Uchiha. I belonged to a wonderful clan, I can't remember its name, its all so hazy and I can't even remember any of my friends."

The hokage nodded slowly. "I see, well the Leaf Village will be your home." he said with a smile before leaving.

Katsuko replied with a slight nod.

"What are you idiots doing?"

Naruto looked at the figure standing in the doorway "Oh hey Sasuke, why are you here?"

He stared coldly at Naruto, ''The hokage summoned us right."

Katsuko looked over at the boy "_Sasuke..?_ _Why does that sound familiar_?"

He glanced over at her "Who's that?"

"Katsuko, she's a surviving member of her clan, but can't remember hardly anything." Kiba stated.

"Clan..? the one attacked late last night?"Sasuke asked suddenly intrigued.

"Yes. I believe so" she replied, he started to walk over to her but Naruto got in his way.

"Why do you care all of a sudden hmm Sasuke I don't want a jerk like you messing with someone who just learned her parents and loved one's are dead!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto shouldering him out of the way Sakura scolding him of bring such and idiot "Katsuko. I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

Shikimaru sighed "Guys this is a drag... so I'm going home nice meeting you Katsuko, see you guys later, you coming Choji?" he nodded, followed by Kiba

"seems like they need to talk...lets go Hinata."

"O-okay! b-bye naruto.." she mumbled shyly as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Uh yeah bye Hinata'' He replied

"Naruto, you should leave to." The blonde crossed his arms in annoyance

"Oh yeah and why should I listen to you Sasuke!"

"Sakura, take Naruto and get out." he demanded she hesitated

"But...alright.." grabbing Naruto by the ear she dragged him out of the room leaving Sasuke and Katsuko alone.

"This clan of yours, tell me what you remember about it" Katsuko thought"um..I cant remember anything really..."

"You do know what the clan crest is right."

she nodded "It's a blur but I think I do"

Sasuke turned around so the crest on his back was facing her "a blur."

she gasped stumbling out of bed only for her legs to give way. Expecting to hit the cold hard floor she was caught and was being held in Sasuke's arms.

"you shouldn't move too much or your wounds will re-open, don't be such an idiot." Katsuko smiled "Right..."

he laid her down back in her bed "Another Uchiha..that means there are only three of us left."

"Three? Isn't it just you and I?" she asked confused

He shook his head "No...The one who slaughtered our clan and our loved ones was my brother Itachi Uchiha. He must have thought he killed you, or left you alive for a reason." he looked over to see her hands balled into fist.

"Itachi Uchiha..." she said

"Don't get so worked up Katsuko you're too weak to do anything anyway so just save me some trouble and stay out of it! got that?"

Katsuko met his gaze "I'm not weak, and I'm not going to let you I want revenge to!"Sasuke smirked "tch, like a girl as week as you could help me kill the man who slaughtered our clan, you already owe me for helping you so you wouldn't hurt yourself you know. I will make you return the favor somehow." he said as he turned to leave "Wait! You're just going to leave?!" Sasuke grinned "aw does someone not want me to?" he teased "tch, you'll see plenty of me." He stated walking out the door.  
_  
Katsuko's POV_

The nurse walked in with my medicine and breakfast setting it down on my nightstand before quickly leaving to tend to other patients. _"Okay she's gone" _I slowly got up, heavily leaning on the bed frame, and grabbed fresh bandages to dress my wounded torso, arms, and legs. _"This Itachi guy really did me in..."_

"Are you trying to stay in the hospital?" said a cold toned voice

"Look Sasuke, I'm fine!" I said turning towards him and with turtle-like slowness I hobbled to the window he was sitting at.

"See" he rolled his eyes "idiot... But if you say you are then come up to the roof"

"What if I fall?" I asked looking down from the window. In a mocking tone he replied

"I thought you were just _fine_?" I flashed him a glare "I am!"

"Then you shouldn't have a problem"

knowing I could barely move I got up on the window sill and took a step before my legs failing me once again. Sasuke pushed my stomach, avoiding the wound, making me fall back into his lap

"You can not stop falling for me can you..." he said sighing

"Ha! Who would fall for a jerk like you" he smirked picking me up bridal style

"well _you _did, twice now actually so that's two favors."

He claimed awkwardly lying me back down in my bed sitting with his knees on either side of me.

"I would've been fine Sasuke." I retorted crossing my arms. He leaned closer to me

"That's pretty big talk for someone who almost fell from four stories up, especially one who's _fine_. If I didn't help you you'd be on the ground in worse condition than you are now."

"Aw was someone worried about me?" he gave me a death glare grabbing my shirt yanking me closer about to give a comeback, as nurse walked in

"Oh! I hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

we both realized our faces were centimeters away Sasuke fell back onto my bed as I scooted backwards. The nurse giggled

"aw how cute."

"WE'RE NOT CUTE!" we yelled in unison, I crossed my arms, "you know this is all _your _fault" he was about to respond but figured it would just make things worse he got off the bed

"...Why am I wasting my time. I have better things to do than sit here and argue with a _girl._" he commented before leaving.

_"What a jerk." _The nurse sat there awkwardly "so..Katsuko, did you eat and take your medicine?"

I looked over at untouched tray and sighing "no ma'am" she came over and sat down; I took a bite of my breakfast as she asked "Are you two a couple?"

I almost choked on my food "What! Why would you think that! He's a total jerk!" I retorted with my mouth full.  
"Well it looked like you were about to kiss!" The nurse giggled.

My face went red "NO you've got it all wrong!"

The nurse just laughed and walked out saying "Okay, if you say so!"


	2. Closer ch 2 (Sasuke x OC)

**thank you so much for reading! (i will apologize ahead of time for any misspellings of names/errors!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or their characters i only own Katsuko!  
**

After three long weeks in the hospital Katusko was finally released.  
_Katsuko's POV_

_"I haven't seen Sasuke ever since the nurse walked in on our argument. The jerk was probably embarrased HA! serves him right I suppose.  
_"Katsuko!"  
yelled a certain pinkette waving in my direction "Oh hey Sakura, whats up?"  
I asked walking over to her.  
"Well I thought since you were out of the hospital you would want to come to the academy?"  
"Yeah sure, sounds good!"  
Sakura smiled "This will be great! This is everyone's first year and it just started so let's get you signed up and make sure you're in a class with me!"  
She grabbed my hand and hauled me off to the academy before I could even respond.

~_at le academy_~

"What do you mean she's already enrolled?"  
The office lady smiled "Katsuko started the same time the rest of you did."  
"Is she in my class?"  
The lady nodded "yep! And seems to be doing verywell I think just as well as Sasuke!"  
Sakura looked at me in confusion  
"I haven't seen you before though...neither has anyone else! How are as smart as Sasuke!?"  
I laughed nervously "I didn't know I was in your class. I actually don't remember ever attending; I guess it's an Uchiha thing." I said sweat dropping.  
"Well girls you better get going! Class starts in ten minutes!"  
"Oh right thanks you ma'am!"  
I followed Sakura down the hall to the classroom

"Katsuko you're sitting up where people will notice you from now on!"  
"I don't know Sakura I am perfectly happy in the back."  
"Oh it will be fine! You'll make friends fast!" she dragged me through the door yelling "Hi everyone this is Katsuko! She was already in this class but can't remember it and I'm guessing no one had ever noticed her"  
_"Oh gee thanks Sakura..."  
_The boys looked up "How could we not have seen her..? She seems cool though."another whispered back "yeah she seems as cool as Sasuke!"  
Sakura winked at me before leading me to the front where Sasuke was sitting in his seat completely ignoring the fangirls arguing over who was going to sit by him. Unfortunately Sakura was one of them leaving me standing in the isle with random boys offering me a seat I backed up and fell into Sasuke's row.  
"I think I will sit here." I muttered.  
"Then let me sit next to you-"NO me!"  
"Hey man I was here first!"  
Sasuke pulled me close to him leaving both fan girls and boys shocked.  
"Katsuko is sitting next to me from now on no one else, got it."  
I figured out what he was doing and I nodded.  
"I'm sitting by Sasuke from now on so don't even bother asking you losers." I said in a cold tone.  
The girls glared at me sitting down. Sakura sat behind me with Ino while Naruto got up and stood on Sasuke's desk squatting down glaring at him Sasuke returned the glare "What do you want loser?"  
"Why do you get everything you want!" he yelled gesturing towards me  
Sasuke cast a glance at me "I never said I _wanted_ her to sit by me I said she is sitting by me. She isn't as annoying as the rest of you."  
Naruto looked over at me before smiling "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be hokage!"  
The boys snickered at him _"Like she'll talk to him! She wouldn't even look at us!"_  
I replied with a smile "I think we met just not formally but I think we'll be good friends" Sasuke shot me a glare  
"Aww don't get jealous Sasuke! He won't replace you!"  
He looked away "Tch, like I care do what you want your just sitting by me so I don't have to deal with _them_."  
Do you always have to be such a smug jerk?" I asked resting my hand on my hand  
Naruto laughed "See she thinks so to!"  
"Go sit down Naruto im not going to put up with you today." Sasuke muttered  
Iruqua sensi walked in "Good morning class! Today we will be learning about how chakra works."

~After Class~

"Katsuko come with me."  
I Looked over my shoulder to see Sasuke gesturing for me to follow. We walked out into the forest to a clearing a little ways from the academy. I knew why he wanted me here "You want me to fight with you?"  
He nodded "Yeah but first you need to prove to be a worthy opponent"  
I shrugged "Well I guess I should be honored huh? you seem to be pretty popular, even with the guys."  
He grabbed his kuni and swiftly ran over to strike me _  
"He's fast" _before he could touch me i grabbed his wrist and pushed him to the side.  
He used a tree to bounce off of and charge at me I jumped up, having the same idea as one another we used the same attack, "Fire style! Fireball JUSTU!"  
Our flames hit each other pushing us both back Sasuke quicky threw a kuni and hit me in the chest.  
He smirked, a cloud of smoke turned out to be nothing. I jumped down from the tree pinning him to the ground  
"I know that trick to you know"  
he smiled mischievously and his shadow clone disappeared, I got up looking around he walked out of the bushes  
"Your not bad for a girl."  
I grabbed his shirt pushing him to the ground,  
"Your not bad either for a _boy_'' I retorted sitting down on his chest. "So what was that all about?"  
He flipped us over so he was on top ''I was testing your strength and I think your more skilled than other losers...well at least not as annoying anyway."  
I laughed "Is the great Sasuke giving _me _a complement?! I should be honored!" I said dramatically.  
He just rolled his eyes "come on lets go" We headed back to town.

"You know, you should really lighten up''  
he gave me a quick warning glance in response, I shoved him  
"Well you don't need to be rude, it was just a suggestion!" I stated  
''Why are you still here anyway Katusko."  
I sighed turning towards him "Well you did tell me to come with you." I looked at him seriously "your not alone Sasuke, your not the only one in these current circumstances."  
"I don't need anyone."  
I rolled my eyes "I never said you needed someone, I'm just saying that I want to destroy him as much as you. So whether you like it or not I'm training with you and we are going to work together from now on."  
he stared at me for a second debating on if he should allow it "fine, but don't slow me down or blame me if something happens to you and stop being so energetic all the time!" I crossed my arms "Oh please if someone isn't energetic then you wont have any fun in your like whatsoever"  
he kept walking changing the subject  
"Do you have a place to stay."  
I looked down "No, not yet."  
he stopped "you can live with me if you don't become an annoying fangirl like the rest."  
I caught up to him "Thanks for the offer, I think we'll get along just fine just don't flatter yourself. I dont see how they can love you so much." I replied cracking my knuckles.  
"You can't beat me so dont get your hope's up, oh and for letting you sit by me and stay with me that's two more favors" he smirked unlocking his door lettig us in.  
"It's pretty small"  
" I'm the only one who lives here idiot, here take these and find a spot on the floor"  
he threw a blanket and pillow at me "It gets kinda cold at night but you should live."  
I sighed laying the blanket down throwing the pillow on top. "Do you have any bandages?"  
He looked over slightly surprised "I thought you were fine since they let you go?"  
"Well...they let me go because I had no need to be in the hospital, but they said not to do any extra work it wouldn't be good if I did."  
He walked over grabbing some bandages "Lay down"  
I did as I was told "Wait why do I have to.."  
he pulled up my shirt, I pushed him away  
"Wha-what are you doing!?"  
"Looking to see how healed you are"  
I lay back down as he pulled my shirt up just below my chest and ran his finger along the healing cut on my body.  
I winced in pain as he went  
"Still tender..Why did you fight me if you knew you weren't healed."  
"I didn't want to disappoint, we are from the same clan.." I stated simply  
"You're such an idiot, you know that?" I smiled "So can I re-bandage it now? cause it kinda hurts" a small stream of blood seeped from the wound.  
Sasuke grabbed a cloth wiping it away "Sit on your knees so I can wrap it tighter"  
I sat up holding my shirt as he wound the bandages around me. "There..now when your hurting it will either be worse or you wont even notice." "Pft thanks...Hey Sasuke, why don't you treat me like anyone else?" he ignored the question "Go to bed you need to rest up to get your strength back, I dont like ties so we'll have to change that but not until your back to normal."


End file.
